hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2043 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Garfield)
The 2043 was an extremely active season, but featured relatively weak storms when compared to other seasons of similar activity. Despite this, 2043 was an extremely destructive season, with the USA taking 4 hurricane force landfalls. The season produced 22 named storms, 12 hurricanes, and 6 major hurricanes. The season started on June 2 with Tropical Storm Andrea, and ended on December 3, with the dissipation of Tropical Storm Alpha. The activity of 2043 was attributed to a warm neutral/weak la nina, when the latter formed late in the season. Conditions were very favorable, but sea surface temperatures in certain spots were below average, which may have contributed to the weaker storms in this season. ImageSize = width:805 height:225 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:25 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2013 till:01/01/2014 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2013 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(0–62_km/h)_(TD) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h)_(TS) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h)_(C1) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h)_(C2) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h)_(C3) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h)_(C4) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h)_(C5) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:02/06/2013 till:03/06/2013 color:TS text:"Andrea (TS)" from:27/06/2013 till:29/06/2013 color:TD text:"Two (TD)" from:24/07/2013 till:01/08/2013 color:C3 text:"Barry (C3)" from:25/07/2013 till:02/08/2013 color:C3 text:"Chantal (C3)" from:02/08/2013 till:04/08/2013 color:TS text:"Denny (TS)" from:07/08/2013 till:16/08/2013 color:C3 text:"Erin (C3)" from:10/08/2013 till:15/08/2013 color:TS text:"Frodo (TS)" from:13/08/2013 till:20/08/2013 color:C2 text:"Gabrielle (C2)" from:20/08/2013 till:25/08/2013 color:C1 text:"Hilbert (C1)" barset:break from:22/08/2013 till:25/08/2013 color:TS text:"Imelda (TS)" from:30/08/2013 till:10/09/2013 color:C4 text:"Jerry (C4)" from:02/09/2013 till:09/09/2013 color:C1 text:"Karen (C1)" from:08/09/2013 till:11/09/2013 color:TS text:"Lorenzo (TS)" from:10/09/2013 till:16/09/2013 color:TS text:"Molly (TS)" from:15/09/2013 till:16/09/2013 color:TD text:"Fifteen (TD)" from:21/09/2013 till:25/09/2013 color:C1 text:"Noah (C1)" from:28/09/2013 till:01/10/2013 color:TD text:"Seventeen (TD)" from:01/10/2013 till:02/10/2013 color:TD text:"Eighteen (TD)" barset:break from:03/10/2013 till:11/10/2013 color:C3 text:"Orla (C3)" from:09/10/2013 till:20/10/2013 color:C2 text:"Pablo (C2)" from:11/10/2013 till:14/10/2013 color:TS text:"Ruth (TS)" from:15/10/2013 till:17/10/2013 color:TS text:"Simon (TS)" from:20/10/2013 till:27/10/2013 color:C1 text:"Tanya (C1)" from:22/10/2013 till:28/10/2013 color:TS text:"Van (TS)" from:29/10/2013 till:06/11/2013 color:C4 text:"Wendy (C4)" from:29/11/2013 till:03/12/2013 color:TS text:"Alpha (TS)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2013 till:01/07/2013 text:June from:01/07/2013 till:01/08/2013 text:July from:01/08/2013 till:01/09/2013 text:August from:01/09/2013 till:01/10/2013 text:September from:01/10/2013 till:01/11/2013 text:October from:01/11/2013 till:01/12/2013 text:November from:01/12/2013 till:01/01/2014 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" Storms Tropical Storm Andrea Tropical Depression Two Hurricane Barry Hurricane Chantal Tropical Storm Denny Hurricane Erin Tropical Storm Frodo Hurricane Gabrielle Hurricane Hilbert Tropical Storm Imelda Hurricane Jerry Hurricane Karen Tropical Storm Lorenzo Tropical Storm Molly Tropical Depression Fifteen Hurricane Noah Tropical Depression Seventeen Tropical Depression Eighteen Hurricane Orla Hurricane Pablo Tropical Storm Ruth Tropical Storm Simon Hurricane Tanya Tropical Storm Van Hurricane Wendy Tropical Storm Alpha Storm Names The list of names below were used to name storms in the 2043 Atlantic Hurricane Season. The names that are not retired will return in the 2049 season. This name list was last used in the 2037 season. Retirement On March 11, 2044, at the 66th session of the RA IV hurricane committee, the World Meteorological Organization retired the names Barry, Jerry, and Wendy from its rotating name lists, and they will not be used again for another Atlantic hurricane. They will be replaced with Brady, Josiah, and Willow for the 2049 season, respectively. Name List For 2049 Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Cyclones Category:VileMaster Category:Above-average seasons Category:Destructive but weak Category:Garfield's Atlantic Seasons